Several methods exist in the art for reviewing a curved edge of a sample, such as a semiconductor wafer. For example, some wafer edge review systems collect a 2-D format image at a small angle off normal to the wafer with illumination at the reflected angle covering a radial zone of possible local wafer surface normal angles. Some other systems include a 2-D camera viewing normal to the wafer edge. In another class of systems a TDI camera with a center pixel normal to the local wafer edge is configured to image the wafer spinning on a radial stage. All of the foregoing systems, however, suffer from a limited depth of focus and/or severe image shading resulting from angle of incidence between illumination and the wafer edge. The depth of focus and shading may limit the usable field of view to very small strips.